CP - March, 2388
This page chronicles posts #17671-17790 and spans the time of March 1st to March 31st of the year 2388. *CP - February, 2388 *CP - April, 2388 Earth Plots First Week With time on their own, CONNOR ALMIN and NOAH ALMIN get into some trouble in the neighbours year. ANTHONY NORAD catches them and Noah sticks up for his brother before MARIAME LOMAX sees what is going on and confronts Tony before taking the kids inside. ANTHONY finally makes his way over to see MARIAME and they have a little fun playing ‘doctor’ for his rather urge manly condition. Second Week Concerned about some issues at Starfleet, KITAAN DHOW addresses his wish to take a young Carlyle Sorensen under his wing. N’LANI DHAJA is fine with his decision and they even gossip about Mariame. KITAAN has a meeting with CARLYLE SORENSEN and talks to him about why the Cadet got into trouble. Carlyle explains he got into a fight with a man who was abusing his girlfriend. Kitaan is agreeable to his reasons but Sorensen is put on a year probation with Dhow his sponsor. Third Week Unprepared for an inspection, ANTHONY NORAD has to face Evelyn Meriweather who is a DSS worker; but when she is anything but fair, they get into an argument and Tony leaves concerned. Right after, ANTHONY contracts VYLIN ELBRUNNE and they talk about what he should do when she finds out the original worker was bullied out of the position by Admiral Bridges. ANTHONY has a meltdown after the DSS worker leaves and gets really drunk. When he falls into the pool MARIAME LOMAX and KITAAN DHOW come over to help him but he is in a crass mood. Still, Mariame looks after him and Tony cries as he reveals just how heartbroken he is by his divorce. Bajor Plots First Week A few days after they are intimate, TARA and CHIARO get together once more and talk about the future, mainly with her leaving for school and offering more information about her holodeck program. With UNA-KORAN JATAR getting more into MARCUS WOLFE’s role of step-father so he starts to ask him questions for homework. When BENJAMIN WOLFE sees this he gets jealous and makes a stink. Second Week With BENJAMIN WOLFE’s jealously over the other siblings attention from MARCUS WOLFE, they talk over what to do about it and Marcus realizes that Benjamin is already getting smart enough to talk circles around him. Seeking out CARILL SAVOI, TARA VONDREHLE is interested in finding out the other side of the story Marcus may not have told her. She discovers that while they were dating, Marcus had been having sex with Katal – a revelation that helps her get over her heartbreak. MARIAME LOMAX finds ANTHONY NORAD at home outside drunk and goes over to talk to him. Worries about DEXTER NORAD she brings the little boy and Tony to her house to sober up. In the morning, TONY wakes up and feels annoyed about the whole thing, telling MARIAME off and leaving the house. Hoping to make a right proposal, MARCUS brings KATAL UNA out to the roof top and brings her on a tour of the stars before asking her to marry him – and she says yes. Third Week Preparing for round two of questions, MARCUS WOLFE talks to YINTAR IOAN and focuses on some more controversial questions about gender roles and values within the community. MARCUS moves on to interviewing OVI MERU and she shocks him with her ideas about women/men’s roles in a marriage. Fourth Week When TARA VONDREHLE invites MARCUS WOLFE to her apartment they start to talk about her relationship with Chiaro before she explains to him that she knows he cheated on her. Marcus denies that it was really cheating before she explains she never wants to talk to him again. At home, MARCUS is surprised that LUKE UNA has come to him and is even talking. Luke explains he is worried about monsters in his room and Marcus helps him see it was just the wind. KATAL UNA is impressed with how MARUCS handled Luke and she talks about the idea of getting all the kids a pet. Backpost 2388 First Week February: Just after leaving Marcus’ office, TARA VONDREHLE runs into CHIARO DHOW and he escorts her home before getting a good look at her lingerie she was wearing under her coat. The tension between them breaks and they have sex for the first time. #03 March, 2388 #03 March, 2388 #03 March, 2388